Spencer's New Life
by kikiamara
Summary: Spencer Hasting is about to get married to the love of her life, Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer isn't only getting married, but she is pregnant also. when they have their child, they must adjust to being new parents. but it might be more difficult than they think.
1. A New Liar is Born

Spencer's Crazy Life

Today is the day that Spencer Hastings has been dreaming of her whole life. Today, she is getting married to the love of her life, Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer's bridesmaids are her best friends, Emily, Hanna, and Aria. Her maid of honor is her sister, Melissa Hastings. Spencer is very excited to finally be married to Toby. Mostly because she loves him so much, but also because she is pregnant with his child. She is so happy that they are going to become a family.

They came up with a name for the baby. They decided that if it was a girl, it would be Katy. If it was a boy, it would be Brayden. Spencer is 8 months pregnant and her due date is coming up pretty soon.

Spencer's mom peaked in her room. "Hey honey. It's time for you to walk down the aisle." She said.

"Okay mom. Let's do this." Spencer answered.

They both walked out of the dressing room and went to the front of the Rosewood church. They started playing 'Here Comes the Bride'. Spencer was walking down the aisle gracefully. She has a gigantic baby bump and has that pregnant glow. She was smiling away but she was so nervous. The church was beautiful. It was decorated with so many flowers. When she saw Toby, her face lit up like a kid lighting up a jack-o-lantern. Toby looked so happy. Spencer thought that he looked so handsome in that tuxedo.

She was in front of Toby now. The pastor started the ceremony.

They were about to say the "I dos" and Spencer's water broke in front of everybody. Everybody gasped. Toby looked at Spencer and said, "I think it's time to go to the hospital now Spencer."

"No no. This can't be happening," Spencer said.

"Spencer, this is happening. We have to cancel the wedding and go to the hospital now," Toby said calmly to her.

"No. My due date is in two weeks," Spencer said.

Spencer's mother came up to them while everybody was concerned. "Spencer, we need to go to the hospital now," Spencer's mother said. "This isn't up for discussion. Your baby is coming very soon. You need to cancel the wedding and we can do this some other day. Everybody is concerned and we need to go now. Do you understand me?"

"Toby, can you go outside and get the car? We really need to rush her to the hospital before the real pain comes." Spencer's mom continued.

"Okay," Toby answered and turned to Spencer. "I'll be right back. Hang in there." Toby kissed her and went to go get the car.

Her friends came up to her and so did her sister. They were all talking at the same time, wondering if she was okay and if she was having any contractions. All Spencer could think about is "What's going to happen to the baby if I don't make it to the hospital on time?" and "Is this wedding ever going to happen after the baby is born?" She couldn't even think of the answers anymore. She started to get some serious contractions and just wanted to lie down.

"Spencer," her mother said, "Toby is outside. Let's go."

Spencer started to walk as fast and careful as she could but she needed help. Toby hopped out of the car and went inside the church. He saw how much she was struggling to walk, so he went to her and tried to pick her up. She weighed a ton, but he managed to pick her up, bring her to the car, and sit her down. She was in so much pain, but it came and went away. Her contractions were about 5 minutes apart.

Toby was driving Spencer and her mother to the hospital. He put on some of Spencer's favorite music to try and calm her down. After watching so many baby shows and baby movies, he knows how cranky pregnant women can get when they are in labor. "Are you okay Spencer?" Toby asked.

"Of course I'm not okay," Spencer answered. "We were supposed to get married before the baby came. These contractions hurt like hell. I was totally embarrassed at the church. Everything isn't going as planned."

"Come on, Spencer. Everything is fine. We can get married after the baby is born and starts to walk so that he or she can be part of the wedding. When we get to the hospital, they can take care of the contractions. Plus, it's all a part of child birth. And you weren't embarrassed at the church. Everyone knew what was going on. They wanted to help you, not laugh at you because your water broke." Toby tried to calm her down.

They arrived at the hospital and got a private room. The nurse came in to check on her. "Hello Miss Hastings. You have dilated 6 centimeters. You don't have that much longer to go. Do you want an epidural or a natural birth?"

"I want a natural birth." Spencer said. Her mother and Toby looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Okay." The nurse said. She left the room.

"Spencer," her mother said to her in a convincing tone. "Are you sure you don't want an epidural? It will help you with most of the pain that you are having now."

"I'm sure mom. I can handle this." But the truth is, she was in so much pain that she felt like she was going to pass out. She wanted to deal with the pain because her mother was in the room and she wanted to please her in any way possible. She knows this isn't the way but she just can't help but think that her mother loves Melissa more than her. She can't stand it when people don't like her, especially her own family.

It has been an hour when the nurse from earlier returned to check on Spencer. "Okay," the nurse said, "it's time for you to start pushing. You are 10 centimeters dilated. Let me just go get the doctor."

"Okay." Spencer said. Spencer was extremely scared but wanted to get this baby out. She had so much pressure on her that it hurt. She was in so much pain. She was wondering why the nurse had to get the doctor and why the doctor should've been the one checking on her more frequently.

The doctor came in the room and sat right in front of her. The nurse from before walked in. They told her to put her legs up. Toby and the nurse were holding her legs out so that the baby can come out more easily with the doctor guiding it through.

She started to push. She was pushing for 10 minutes.

Then they finally had their baby girl. They named her Katy Alexis Cavanaugh.

She was tiny. She had 10 fingers and 10 toes. She had Toby's eyes. She actually looked a lot like Toby. Hopefully, she has Spencer's brain capacity.

Spencer loves her so much, from the moment she came out of her. All of that pain that she had didn't matter. When she held her, she looked up at her and smiled. When Toby held her, she could see him crying silently. When Spencer's mother saw her, she was starting to cry also. That surprised Spencer because she didn't think she had even a little bit of sympathy inside of her.

She loves Katie and will protect her no matter what. She will never let anything happen to her.


	2. The Liars Unite

Chapter 2

Spencer and Toby have had Katie with them at home for a week now. It has been very overwhelming for them. Toby works most of the time, so that leaves Spencer to stay home and take care of her. Occasionally, Mrs. Hastings comes to help Spencer.

Right now, it's 6:00 a.m. and Katie is crying again. Toby is home now. He's getting ready to go to work.

"I got it." Toby shouted. Spencer got up to help him.

"Here, let me help you." Spencer said.

"No," Toby told Spencer, "I can do this. Go back to sleep. Trust me, I can do this. It's not that hard to change a diaper or give her some food."

"Okay," she got pretty mad now, "So you think it's easy to change a diaper like 10 times a day, or more. You think it's easy to feed her and put her to sleep, because it's not. It's exhausting."

"Okay Spencer, you need to calm down and go back to sleep. I don't have to leave for work for another 2 hours. I want to stay with her and take care of her while I can. You need to rest, too. So just calm down and go to bed."

Spencer listened to Toby and went to bed. Toby on the other hand was struggling to get the diaper on Katie. But eventually, he got it on. Katie stopped crying and went back to sleep.

Spencer woke up again. But this time, it was because her phone went off. She got her phone and checked it. It was a text.

_Congratulations, to your new baby girl! Hope you take very good care of her. Bad things can happen in Rosewood. Take that as little hint._

_ Kisses- A_

"Oh my god," Spencer ran to Toby, "Toby!"

"What's wrong?" he asked Spencer.

Spencer took out her phone and showed the text to him.

"Oh my god, Spencer, you have to protect Katie. If you have to go somewhere, leave her with your mom. If you have to go somewhere with her, don't leave her alone and keep her covered up. Never take your eyes off of her. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand you. But you know that A is capable of everything. I thought we were done with A when we graduated from high school. I don't want Katie to get involved with A."

"When did you get this text?"

"I got it this morning, like just now."

"Okay. Stay safe. I have to go to work. I love you, Spencer." He leans in and kisses her goodbye. Then he walks out the door.

Katie starts crying, again. Spencer feeds her and puts her back to sleep.

Right when she sits down to just relax, Aria calls her. Spencer picked up her phone to talk to her.

"Hey Spence! How's motherhood?" Aria says in an extremely peppy voice.

"Exhausting," Spencer answers, "I knew this was going to be difficult but not this difficult."

"Oh, I know what you mean. But you are Spencer Hastings, you can handle everything and anything."

"Why is it that everybody thinks that just because I'm a Hastings that I'm the toughest person in the world? It's not true. So could you please stop saying that?"

"Wow. Somebody is in a bad mood. Do you want Emily, Hanna, and I to come over. We really want to see Katie. That's sort of the reason that I called you. Plus, you seriously sound like you need to relax. We can be your babysitters if you want."

"You guys can come over and see Katie but I am not going to leave her alone with you guys. I trust you guys, but I'm not ready for that yet."

"Okay. We'll be there around 12."

"Great. I also need to tell you guys something."

"What?"

"You all need to be here for me to say it."

"Is it that bad or is it good news?"

"What do you think Aria?"

"Okay, I get your point. I'll see you later."

"Bye. Oh, can u bring Chinese take-out. I'm here trying disgusting baby food to get this baby to eat."

"Yeah, sure. Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Spencer hangs up. She takes a nap and before she knows it, the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock and saw that it was one o'clock. They were late but she was definitely okay with that.

She went to the door and opened it. Emily, Hanna, and Aria were waiting outside. They were smiling so much, it kind of scared her. "Aren't you going to let us in?" Emily says.

"We brought take-out." Aria says.

"Come in!" Spencer is super happy that her friends are here, but she is just so out of it that she could past out any minute now. She got out of the way and let them in. As they came in, she could smell the Chinese food. Once she got that whiff, she realized that she was really hungry.

"Gosh, you look like you got hit by a train." Hanna said. They sit down and start eating their Chinese.

"Wow, thanks Hanna. I miss you, too."

"I'm just saying. At least put on some lip gloss."

"Listen, I need to tell you guys something."

"Okay, what is it?" Emily asked.

"I got a text from A today." Everybody looked at her with concerned and scared faces.

"Are you serious?" Aria asked Spencer. "What was the text?"

Spencer got up and got her phone. She showed them the text and explained to them why she didn't want them babysitting. "Did you show this to Toby?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, of course I did"

"Spencer, don't worry about it too much. Just keep an eye on Katie, okay?" said Hanna.

"I know," said Spencer, "That's what Toby told me to do also." Spencer was sort of annoyed that there was that awkward silence that she never liked. So she brought Katie and they all played with her for a while.

Because of that text, everything has changed. A is back and there is nothing they can do about it but to hope for the best.

But you know what they say about hope. It brings eternal misery.


End file.
